The Reaper
by blazedragon2006
Summary: Two girls Jade and Light are living in Death city after Light left her family and trained with Jade. Now she must face a challenge of saving herself from something deep inside her. Join them, the rest of Soul eater though a tail of destruction I believe


Alright another but dealing with Soul Eater I'm using my character Light and Jade that I made for this story and Light just has the same name as another character of mine.

_**the bold =Jade thoughts**_

_this = Light's thoughts  
_

Don't own Soul eater but it's such a cool anime and manga

* * *

Prologue

The name Light Lee Connor a martial artist, swords master, drawer, machinist, and guitarist if I ever have the time for.I came from my mother Joyce and my father Drake. I lived with them for 17 years before i met Jade a little 15 year old girl. Who almost died from an evil soul of something like a demon. I have many parts in my soul I only know two of them Vamp and Hollow. i met Jade when the 'Demon' or whatever it was called tried to kill her so guess what I did nice slash with my blade and tada, its back into its soul form which tasted pretty good. After that i ran from my family and protected Jade. When I turned 18 both me and Jade went to a place to train where time stopped it was her idea I have no clue what she called this I believe something like between space and time. We returned after a couple of years like 3 to 5 i believe, lets just say I'm glad to get out of that place I'm never going to train for that long again. That's when we found Death City and got an townhouse, here I'm still age 18 which is an odd feeling once u train for some years. We're only a couple of minutes away from the Shibusen. As far as I is a school for weapons and meisters together their partners basically. The weapons are human and turn into weapons, and theirs souls are wrapping around them like a sphere, mine is in my heart it's really hard to see unless your powerful and have a great sense of souls. One day I almost let me soul out because an evil part most likely Hollow which cause Shibusen to come see whats going on which lead to today.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Oh oh... it seems another soul has popped up." the man whole body was Black with a white skull and huge white gloves behind him was a girl with light brown hair with pigtails and a boy with white spiky hair beside her. " What should we do Reaper-sama" the girl seemed happy.

Reaper-sama turned towards her "Maka,Soul I want you to capture that soul."

"Yes Sir" with that they left leaving Reaper-sama staring at a mirror that was over looking the city.

* * *

"Damn It all" jumping back i landed on a roof behind me "I can't believe i almost let him out like that" with the moon shining down at me my pearl white with blue spiky tips, icy blue eyes with a black scar on my right eye while I was wearing a black sliver cloak covering my body and bandages could be seen from far away if anyone looked at the rooftops of the city.

Jade landed beside me "it wasn't your fault" smiling at me with her black long and green eyes staring right at me with her favorite red t-shirt, and black pants.

_'heh yea sure it wasn't my fault he won't stop provoking me' _"Yea well..."

"Freeze!" someone yell at us _'what now after dealing with him I just want to sleep.' _turning towards the voice I see Maka with her sliver black/red/white Scythe. _'ohh I know who she is.'_

**_'of course we know her and the Scythe must be Soul'_** Jade thought through me

_'yep ohh so much fun this night turned out to be.' **'not my fault and you can't blame it on me this time Light.' **'I know I know but you should be home right now not out here' _

"uhmp"**_'what ever you say doesn't mean I have to do it.'_**

Signs pointing at Jade "I need to these home before she makes this place explode."

Jade shock "HEY!.... that was an one time only thing"

Smiling"sure it was" Jade saying under her breath (stupid light being stupid)

"I'm sorry but I have to take your Soul" Maka got into a fighting stance _'huh wait why mine ohh shit....'_

Signing "Listen you really don't want to fight me right..." Maka runs at me _'gess i have no choice then.' _

I open my right hand which she jump ready to attack from the sky....

* * *

there you go the prologue and chapter 1 fighting scene is next and I whole lot more :D

comment, review are welcome


End file.
